Love and Other Brain Signals
by Zelda Zonks
Summary: An in-depth look at six different days in the life of Luke and Reid.
1. Chapter 1

**Love and other Brain Signals**

_the Castle_

"Reid! Are you ready? You're taking a really long time in there."

Katie tapped on the bedroom door with her knuckles. There was a faint groaning and rustling sound coming from within.

"Alright Reid, I'm coming in, it's nothing I haven't seen before any-"

Katie stopped dead in her tracks as she observed the scene before her.

"Oh _Reid_…" She said sadly.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be in here!" said Reid through a mouthful of food. He was sitting on an unmade bed in his underwear, with packets of chips and takeout food strewn about the floor. He looked to be in some distress but it was hard to tell with all the chocolate stuck to his face.

He wiped his mouth with his forearm as Katie sat down next to him, narrowly avoiding a slice of pizza and a couple of half-eaten candy bars.

"I don't actually think I can do this" he muttered, tearing a doughnut into small pieces and stuffing them all into his mouth. "I mean, do you think there's any chance we could call the whole thing off?"

Katie put her hand on Reid's shoulder.

"Reid, it's all organised for today. The cars are booked, the minister's there, everyone's ready to go. You can't just say you don't want to do it. You were really excited about it all yesterday!"

"_That was yesterday!" _Reid shouted as he stood up, causing a small avalanche of candy wrappers.

He started pacing the room as he ate more doughnuts from a big bag he clutched to his bare chest.

"I'm _not_ cut out for marriage. I can't even handle the most basic human interaction, how am I supposed to get up in front of everyone I know and promise myself to somebody until death do us part… Oh my God, _death do us part, _this is terrifying!" Reid's eyes bulged out of his sockets as he took a bite of doughnut and began coughing.

Katie decided it was time to take action. She got up and slapped Reid on the back until he had swallowed the food. Then she attempted to prise the bag of doughnuts out of his hands but he resisted.

"No! I need these!" he groaned as she struggled.

"You do not _need_ them! I'm doing this for your own good Reid. You don't want to waddle up the isle do you?"

"Ha!" exclaimed Reid, still trapped in the bizarre game of tug and war.

"Don't you understand anything about the way metabolism works, Katie?"

"Well," huffed Katie. "I'm assuming you don't want to start spewing up everywhere halfway down the aisle. That would make a _great_ wedding picture- everyone standing in a big pile of vomit."

Katie finally gave up on her attempt to separate Reid and his food and he resumed pacing and eating. She sighed. She was still in her dressing gown and Jacob wasn't even awake yet. This was turning into a disaster.

"Where did you even get all this food?"

"Hmmm?" Said Reid, ignoring her question. "Maybe there's a way I could escape, you know. If I drove down the east side I don't think anyone would see me… Yeah…"

"OK, Reid." The situation had gotten desperate. Katie took Reid by the shoulders and shook him until the bag of doughnuts fell to the floor.

"HEY! I WAS EATING TH-"

"_Reid Oliver! _I am doing this as your friend! Your _best_ friend!"

Reid blinked and stopped struggling.

"Now… Repeat after me: I love Luke…"

Reid's eyes glazed over and the sides of his mouth turned upwards.

"Yeah… He is pretty great, isn't he?"

"_Oh, for the love of God!_ No, _repeat_ after me: I love Luke…"

Reid nodded. "I love Luke… Yeah. You're right."

"Okay. Now the real reason you're getting married is because you _love_ Luke. And he loves you. It's just a day to celebrate your love. None of the other stuff matters. It's going to be a _great_ day. You're not going to mess up. It's all going to be fine. Look, even the weather is on your side."

Reid looked out of the window. The sky was completely clear. It looked beautiful. His heart rate returned to normal.

"Right, thanks Katie," he said gruffly, pulling her into a hug.

"Uh Reid. I love you but you really need to take a shower." She smiled, pulling away quickly.

"Right… _Right_, oh my God, I need to get ready… Hey little man!"

Jacob had zoomed into the room unannounced and undressed, clutching his beloved teddy bear.

"Does _no one _in this place have the sense to put some pants on?" sighed Katie, putting an arm around Jacob.

"Uncle Reid, can teddy come to the wedding?"

Reid ruffled Jacob's hair. "Sure. He can even make a speech. Make sure he doesn't eat any of the cake though, we want to keep most of that for ourselves."

"There's going to be _cake?"_ exclaimed Jacob, his eyes widening. "Mommy, can I get married too?"

Katie rolled her eyes as Reid guffawed. "Not till you're at least twenty five, boyo. Now you're going to get changed into your wedding clothes. And _Reid_ is going to take a shower and change into _his_ suit. And _I'm _going to get rid of all this mess, okay?"

"Mommy, I could eat some of it for you!" said Jacob hopefully, looking around.

"_No! _Reid, you are a terrible influence on him. I'm throwing out all this garbage."

Reid and Jacob both started protesting.

"There's going to be plenty to eat later boys, now _hurry up! _We haven't got all day!"

One and a half hours later, Reid was sitting on the sofa in his black tux with Jacob who was dressed in his little blue suit. They were playing operation and Reid was winning.

"Is this what its really like when you do your operations on people?"

"No. That's why this is a terrible game. Completely unrealistic! One day I'll teach you how to play chess. Now that's a _real_ game: you need patience, skill, technique… and _where_ is your mother? We need to go soon."

"MOMMY!" yelled Jacob.

"I'm _coming!"_ came the exasperated reply. Katie dashed out of her room, one shoe on, one shoe in her hand. She was dressed in a floaty, sky blue, off the shoulder dress and she looked radiant, if somewhat harassed.

"Now, I've got the flowers, I've got my phone and the rings. I'm sure there's something else I need to do…"

"You look… really beautiful by the way. You did a great job picking out the dresses" said Reid awkwardly, standing up.

"Thankyou. Too bad you're already taken. You look wonderful for someone who was knee-deep in junk food just this morning."

They smiled at each other. Jacob tugged on his mother's hand. "What about me?"

"You are going to be the handsomest little man at the wedding." said Katie as she put on her other shoe. "Now, they just phoned me ,the car's outside." Reid gulped. "And we're running a little late so we need to go _now_… Oh! Yes, the other thing I was supposed to remember. She took a letter out of her purse and handed it to Reid. He immediately recognised it as Luke's slanted handwriting on the front.

"Luke made _sure_ that I gave you this just before we left." Reid nodded. His stomach had wound itself into a tight knot again and for some reason he found himself incapable of speech.

"Okay, we'll be waiting in the car. Come out when you're ready."

They left and Reid was alone in the apartment. For some reason he was hesitant to open the letter. He wanted to freeze time so that he could reflect on everything that had happened here. Their first real kiss, the first time they'd had sex, the arguments and then the making up later. It didn't seem real, even now that he had found someone that he couldn't bear leaving, that was willing to marry him in spite of, or perhaps because of his many faults. But Luke was waiting. He couldn't let him wait. He opened the letter carefully.

_Dear Reid,_

_I know that you are probably freaking out right now so I'm writing this to tell you that I love you. Stop freaking out._

_Just remember, no matter how nervous you get there is always cake, and then our honeymoon in Tuscany afterwards. And I hear there is pizza in Italy. Lots of pizza. There will also be lots of sex. But not at the same time: you know how I feel about that._

_I can't wait to be alone with you._

_I can't wait to marry you._

_I love you so much._

_SO FOR GODS SAKE GET IN THE CAR AND MAKE ME YOUR HUSBAND!_

_Yours forever and ever amen_

_Luke xxxxxxxxxxxx _

Reid put the letter in his pocket. He walked straight out of the apartment and locked the door behind him. He wiped his eyes on the way to the car. He wasn't crying, it was probably just an allergy of some kind.

As they drove in the white vintage wedding car, Reid's heart drummed against his chest but he was determined now. There was no going back. There never had been, really. Katie kept squealing excitedly and Jacob just grinned and clutched his teddy bear. Reid wondered what Luke was feeling at this moment. Being away from him just for that night had been surprisingly awful. It had been Luke's idea to do everything according to tradition of course. Or as traditional as he could make it with two men getting married.

"Oh my God, we're here!" said Katie squeezing Reid and Jacob's hands. "This is it!"

Reid scanned the area for a glimpse of that familiar crop of blonde hair but he couldn't see Luke from this distance.

The lake looked incredible. The water glistened in the sunlight and threw glimmering light against the white tents that Luke's family had put up for the reception. Flowers seemed to be covering every inch of the ground apart from a long red carpet which was serving as the aisle.

It seemed like everyone in Oakdale had come out to see their favourite son get married. There was Henry and Casey and Alison and Bob and Kim and- Reid's stomach suddenly back flipped- his parents. It didn't seem possible but there they were. Greyer and older than he remembered them but they were unmistakable, his father in a light tan suit and his mother in a long peach dress. She was even smiling at him.

He didn't have time dwell on this any further though because he suddenly clapped sight of Luke on the other side of the crowd. He was standing in between his mother and father and Reid didn't think he had ever seen anyone look so _happy. _He was dressed in a pale grey suit which reminded Reid of one of their first meetings. He was looking directly at him, beaming with joy and Reid could feel himself smiling back, unable to stop. For the first time he believed Katie completely. Today was going to be a _great_ day.

Katie gave Reid's shoulder a quick pat. "You ready, Reid?"

"You bet."

"Let's go!"

As they had practiced, Katie took Reid's arm and they walked down the aisle, Jacob behind them, carrying the rings. Beautiful cello music played as they walked and a soft breeze stopped the heat from becoming unbearable. Reid still couldn't understand why his parents were here but it didn't matter. Nothing could spoil this day. They got to the end of the aisle and the minister, a rotund smiling man with bushy white eyebrows nodded at them.

"Good Luck, Reid!" whispered Katie as she took her place with Jacob. Then the band began playing again as Luke walked down the aisle, arm in arm with Lily. Luke had a lot more people following him. All of his brothers and sisters had insisted on being part of the ceremony and they were following him with various expressions of glee, waving at Reid. His face was beginning to get sore from smiling so much as Luke stood in front of him, eyes sparkling with delight.

"Did you get my note?"

"Yeah, I needed it."

"I knew you would. You look… so beautiful, Reid." he said, taking Reid's hands.

"Thanks, you look really _really_ hot."

"Ahem!" coughed the minister. "It's time for the ceremony to begin!"

Luke seemed as though he might burst with excitement as he began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of two wonderful men, Luke Snyder and Reid Oliver."

"That's _Doctor_ Oliver," muttered Reid. Luke shot him a warning look but Reid shrugged.

"Hey, I didn't work my ass off for that degree for nothing."

A few people in the crowd tittered and the minister smiled.

"I'm sorry, _Doctor_ Reid Oliver…"

Luke shook his head at Reid and he could feel himself begin to relax. The sunlight was playing against Luke's hair, making it seem golden and it was very hard to concentrate on what was being said. Why had he been so nervous about this only a few hours ago? Of _course_ marrying Luke was what he was supposed to do. He had never been more sure of anything in his life.

The minister was talking about love and commitment and other things that Reid would once have scoffed at but now all he could focus on was the sparkling light in Luke's eyes.

"… the joys of a union between two people, supporting one another through thick and thin, come what may… Now, if anyone knows of a reason that these two men should not be joined in holy matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace."

He paused and Reid looked around at the crowd. All of Luke's family appeared to be leaking from the eyes and even Bob was blinking furiously as he smiled proudly at Reid. He could see his mother and father at the back of the crowd but they were strangely expressionless even from this distance_._

This had to be a dream. This was _bizarre._

"Alright, then! Now Reid, my good man, repeat after me, plea-"

"-WAIT!"

A loud yell suddenly interrupted the minister.

Reid looked up to see what was going on. A man was running towards the wedding at top speed and as he got closer he realised that it was _Noah._

"Jesus _Christ!_- sorry minister."

Typical. He knew this had all been too good to be true. Noah was sweating like he'd just run a marathon and he was tanned, with longer hair and a suspiciously Mason- like scarf around his neck. Luke looked more furious than Reid had ever seen him. He looked as though he wanted to punch Noah square in the jaw. Reid thought he wouldn't mind having a go himself.

"What the Hell are you doing here, Noah?"

Noah looked a little shirty, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"You invited me, remember?"

"Yeah, and you said you couldn't come. You had your big important film to make."

"I just…" Noah looked around at everyone. Katie was scowling at him and a few other people seemed more than a little irritated by this interruption.

"I just need to know… that you're happy. That you're making the right decision."

Reid half expected Luke to explode with anger and he put a steadying hand on his arm just in case.

"Noah, I'm just about to marry the smartest, kindest, funniest, _most wonderful_ man I've ever known in my entire life-"

"-You left out best-looking."

"-Shut up Reid!- and you come here and ask me if I'm _happy?_ It's thanks to Reid you can see, Noah. So why don't you go and sit down."

A few people actually cheered at Luke's words and Noah, looking dejected, went to find a seat at the very back of the crowd.

"You tell him Luke!" cried Lucinda, waving some flowers in the air.

Luke's cheeks were flushed and his hair was ruffled, reminding Reid of some of their first heated arguments when they had practically hated each other. Only now Luke was on his side… forever.

"I love you." he said without thinking about it and leaned in to kiss him. Luke responded with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Ahem!" coughed the minister again. "Well this is all going topsy-turvy. Let's get things back on track shall we?"

Reid and Luke opened their eyes, Reid somewhat embarrassed as he had forgotten than everyone was here and he had an aloof image to keep up.

From somewhere in the crowd a male voice moaned: "Oh _man!"_

"Now! Reid, repeat after me: I Reid-"

"I Reid"

"Take thee Luke-"

"Take thee Luke…"

He repeated his vows clearly and calmly, smiling a little at the 'sickness and health' part and Luke repeated the same back to him, choking up at "Till death do us part."

A huge lump in Reid's throat was threatening to erupt into tears but he swallowed it down. This place was enough of a mush-fest already.

"Now the rings please!"

Jacob immediately bounded forward, eliciting a lot of cooing from the crowd. Reid winked at him as Faith, looking pretty in her blue dress gave Luke the other ring. Luke's tears had begun to spill out of his eyes and there was audible sniffing from the front row.

"Jeez, it's not a funeral." muttered Reid.

Luke elbowed him. "You're going to cry by the end of the night, Reid, just you wait."

"Alright… Now repeat after me, Reid.. With this ring, a symbol of my eternal love, I thee wed…"

Reid's heart was beating against his chest again. This was it… No going back now.

Luke wiped his eyes as he said his vows and one of his tears hit Reid's hand as he placed the gold wedding band on Reid's finger.

"Hey," whispered Reid, as he placed the other ring on Luke's finger. "You're soaking me, Mr Snyder."

"You're heartless Doctor Oliver," Luke whispered back. "It's a good thing I love you anyway."

"I now pronounce you legally wed: husband and husband! You may _both_ kiss the groom."

Luke launched himself into Reid's arms and they kissed while everyone cheered loudly. Breaking apart, Reid couldn't help laughing like a kid at Luke's tear-stained, extremely happy face. He kissed him again, and then once more on his red nose.

"You're my _husband_ now! Oh my God, that was amazing!"

"I know, I was there. Come on, I think we've got to walk down the aisle now."

He was only assuming this as Katie was pushing his back, whispering "Go!" so he put his arm around Luke and they walked together.

Bob and Kim were clapping and all the girls were throwing confetti as they made their way towards the lake.

"Oh my God, I'm going to cry again. This is _perfect_." Reid couldn't stop looking at Luke and he was sure he had a really stupid grin on his face but for once he didn't care. Even the sight of Noah, clapping half-heartedly at the end of the isle couldn't put a damper on things. Luke had chosen him. It was final. It was over. Tiill death do us part…

"Luke… My parents are here."

Luke and Reid had finally gotten a moment alone together by the lake. Chris, who had insisted on being the photographer _and_ filming the wedding had forced them to take endless pictures together and in various different group shots. There had been one horrendously awkward photo with Noah and Richard who had turned up too for some reason, and another much sweeter one with the entire Snyder family squashed in together to fit into the frame. Jacob had also demanded a shot with just Reid and his teddy, which Reid had pretended to be grumpy about but secretly found hilarious.

Everyone had shaken their hands (or in Katie's case hugged them both so tightly that they couldn't breathe for a moment) and Luke's mother Lily had cried onto Reid's shoulder and called him her second son. Reid had asked about the cake and been elbowed by Luke again. Apparently getting married hadn't stopped his violent streak towards him. All the time Reid noticed that his parents kept a cool distance from the commotion.

They had finally gotten some alone time as Luke's grandmothers had gone off to prepare the food, and everyone else was either chatting or taking a stroll.

"I know… Isn't that a good thing?"

"I don't know… You invited them, didn't you.?"

"I'm sorry. I just thought… If they could see you the way I see you…"

"They're too old, Luke. I think for some people there just comes a point where they cant let go, they cant change. Why would they, after all these years?"

"Well, they're here aren't they?" asked Luke gently , twisting the ring on Reid's hand as he held it.

"I mean, that has to count for something- oh look!" He stood up suddenly, pulling Reid up with him and slipping his arm around his waist.

"They're coming over."

Reid's mother was leading his father by the hand- an unusually intimate gesture for them, Reid thought. His mother looked smaller and frailer than ever before but she had an oddly unconcerned, peaceful look about her which gave the impression of youthfulness too. His father on the other hand was as tall and stern as he remembered him.

He was most certainly not prepared for his mother to clasp his hands and say:

"Reid! My Reid, I've missed you, son!"

"Agnes, get away from him!" said Reid's father, pulling her back.

Reid felt paralyzed. Luke squeezed him closer and held out his hand to Reid's father.

"I'm Luke, Reid's husband."

The man neither took his hand nor acknowledged that Luke had just spoken, instead focusing his attention on his wife, holding onto her shoulder in a tight grip. Reid was astonished- he had never seen them so physically close throughout his entire childhood.

Luke let his hand fall back.

"Look Bill, it's Reid, he's back. I knew he'd be back. You've grown so much darling, I cant believe it!"

"Of…. of course I've grown. Its been so many years." He couldn't believe how relaxed she seemed to be about the whole situation.

"No, it hasn't been that long, silly! Still working hard, are you?"

"Mother, I'm a doctor now."

"A doctor! Oh my goodness, Bill did you hear that? I always knew he had it in him. I'm so proud of you! Where's David? I want the whole family together- we need to celebrate."

Bill Oliver closed his eyes and sighed deeply. Reid began to understand what was happening. He was very glad of Luke's comforting hand on his waist.

"Alzheimer's?"

His father finally made eye contact with him and nodded.

"She's got it pretty bad. Some days she doesn't even know who she is. The doctors say its just going to get worse."

"What is, Bill? I wish you would tell David to meet us here. I cant wait to see his face when he sees Reid."

Reid shuddered even though it was swelteringly hot.

"Agnes, we've been over this. David's gone away."

"Away where? You never tell me anything these days! Can't he just get on a plane? I want all my boys together."

"Is she… Does she think I'm still a teenager?"

"She mostly seems to think that you're both in collage.. Sometimes she doesn't remember either of you. She keeps asking to see you so I just thought.. I don't know…"

Agnes simply beamed at Reid and then turned to Luke.

"Who are you dear? Are you the groom? I think there's a wedding going on, it's very pretty out here."

"I'm Luke. Yeah, I'm the groom."

"Oh that's wonderful! Congratulations!" Reid's mother moved forward to give Luke a hug, breaking him apart from Reid, who was now stood face to face with his father.

"You know there are special homes… They'd look after her."

"_Never_. Not even if I have to keep watch over her every second of the day."

It was difficult to comprehend this level of compassion coming from his father, a man who'd kicked him out of the house and hadn't spoken to him in over twenty years.

"So you did come here to see me at all? To see me get married? To see what my life is like now?"

Reid's father looked at the grass and then back to Reid again who was searching his face for any trace of love or kindness.

"I did it for her. Two men, getting 'married'… You might have the papers and rings but it's just not real."

"_I'll fucking kill you!"_ Reid lunged forward and took a swing at his father, but Luke grabbed hold of him around his chest with surprising strength, pulling him back out of the way.

"Hey, Reid, take it easy, baby."

"_Not real?_ Don't talk to me about real love. _You're_ the one who broke up the family, not me! You're the one who made us feel like we could never be good enough, no matter what."

"Reid, you don't have to do this." whispered Luke looking very concerned, still holding on to Reid around the middle.

"No, I need to tell you this, ten years ago, maybe five, I would've cared about what you had to say to me but now… I've built my own life, dad. I'm a doctor. I save people every day. And I'm married.. Yes, to a _man_, who is the love of my life, the greatest person I've ever met. I'm living my life exactly the way I want to."

Reid's father spat on the ground and looked at Reid with disgust.

"It wont bring him back…"

Reid could feel angry tears welling in his eyes and Luke stepped forward.

"You need to leave now. I think you're fucking vile for how you've treated Reid."

"Don't worry, we're going. This was a complete mistake, come on, Agnes."

He started to pull on her hand but she resisted.

"No! Come on, its only a silly argument. If David was here, he'd be able to sort it out. I think there's a wedding on, I want to see the bride."

"No, we have to _go_," he said, tugging at her hand, looking wearied.

"I want my boys all together again. I've cooked a nice roast dinner... I know how you both love your food" she said sadly as she looked at Reid.

She suddenly broke free from Bill's grip and hugged Reid tightly, pressing her cheek against his face and whispering "Sorry, I'm sorry."

Reid barely had time to choke out: "It's okay." before she pulled away and stared at him as though she had just seen him.

"Reid? I'm so glad you're here, I think there's a wedding on."

"_Come_ on, Agnes!" He put his arm around her and led her away, despite her protests. Reid's face was ashen and he was visibly shaking. He turned around to face the lake, wringing his hands together. Luke put his arm around him again and Reid's body seemed to collapse against him. His face was pressed against Luke's shoulder and Luke knew he was sobbing. He tactfully pretended not to notice as he watched them fade into the distance behind Reid.

"Okay, they're gone… That wasn't the best idea I've ever had."

Reid coughed and blinked in an attempt to look nonchalant.

"Hey, what's a wedding without a little family drama?"

Luke smiled.

"Reid, we're married now. You don't have to put on the act with me."

"No, I just got a little… affected by all these flowers… I have allergies."

"First I've heard of it."

Reid wiped his eyes and started stroking the side of Luke's face.

"Well, now that we're married you're going to find out about all my little foibles."

Luke bit his lip, trying to contain his laughter.

"You mean besides your overeating, your grumpiness, your inability to be romantic."

"HEY!" He said giving him a gentle slap. "Remember last valentine's day. I gave you my last doughnut!"

"Oh yes, _how_ could I forget? What a grand gesture!"

Reid suddenly looked serious.

"In all honesty… I'm glad they came. At least now I know… And I felt like a part of that, with my mother… I felt like it was real. I know that's probably stupid."

"No, it's not stupid. I understand."

"Yeah, I know you do," said Reid, stroking Luke's chin. His ring glistened in the sun. He _belonged_ now, to Luke, to the town, to these people.

Reid kissed him, opening his mouth to let their tongues swirl together, drinking him in, his beautiful husband.

"You guys!" Katie tapped him on the shoulder and he was forced to end their embrace. "You need to cut the cake, everyone's waiting. Come on, you'll have plenty of time to make out later."

"Did you say cake? Let's go, Luke!" grabbing Luke's hand as Katie followed them, laughing.

Night had fallen by the lake and everyone was inside, lit up by hundreds of candles and fairy lights as they sat down at two very large tables. Reid had to hand it to the Snyders: they definitely knew how to throw a party.

Luke and Reid sat at the head of the table surrounded mainly by Luke's family, although a few of Reid's old colleagues had turned up. This was very exciting to Katie, who already had her eye on Reid's old college roommate, a handsome dark haired doctor named Stephen.

Chris kept getting in on the action, taking photographs at every opportunity, much to Katie's annoyance.

"It's so awkward having him here." she had confided privately to Reid when she was sure Chris wasn't in earshot.

"I mean, why is he insisting on filming everything?"

"I think he feels like he needs to repay me… You know, for saving his life. Though a better way of repaying me would be if he just left me alone."

Noah had stayed, but he was keeping very quiet as though he sensed all the ill-feeling towards him. He was sitting next to Richard and trying not to catch anyone's eye.

Katie suddenly tapped the side of her wine glass and shouted:

"Time for speeches!"

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Okay, I'll start seeing as how I'm Reid's best woman…"

Reid groaned.

"Katie, remember what we talked about…"

"Shh Reid!" said Katie, waving her hand dismissively at him. She stood up and started her speech.

"Now, when I first met Reid five years ago I thought: he's single, he's a doctor, he's great with Jacob and he's easy on the eye: of _course_ he turned out to be gay: just my luck! But then, when I got to know him better, I realised _why _he was single. Reid is an arrogant, sarcastic, grumpy, antisocial man and-"

"-Hey this is supposed to be _flattering_-" Reid interrupted as Luke roared with laugher.

"I'm getting to that bit! Yeah, so he's a grumpy loner-"

Reid sighed.

"But underneath, all that, Reid is a wonderfully brilliant, caring guy, who saves lives every day. And it took someone like Luke to chip away at his armour and unearth this other side to Reid. He developed this massive crush on Luke quite early on: it was so cute! I'd get in and find him hugging pillows or eating a ton of food or just generally freaking out-"

Reid banged his head against the table in mock outrage.

"And when he and Luke eventually fell in love. Well I was so happy- some of that was down to _my_ meddling!…"

Everyone laughed and Katie turned to look at Reid, who narrowed his eyes at her.

"But in all seriousness, Reid is a great guy… He's the best. He and Luke just balance each other out perfectly. And Reid deserves all the happiness in the world. He's helped me so much with Jacob. I remember, when Jacob was a baby, Reid used to sing him Justin Timberlake songs to get him off to sleep-

"-Whoa! OK, Katie I think you've said enough!"

"-No no, it was really sweet!"

"Hey mommy," piped up Jacob. "Remember Uncle Reid gave Teddy an operation when he hurt his leg?"

"Yeah, that's right, Jake, he sewed it all back up again didn't he?"

"Right, that's enough about me, Luke's turn!"

Luke wiped away tears of laughter and composed himself enough to ask:

"Who did I marry?"

"Look, Justin Timberlake's songs are very catchy, alright? And I can't help it that I have a great memory."

Luke kissed Reid on the cheek as Lucinda stood up and cleared her throat.

"Well I cant deny that the way Luke and Reid met was very unconventional. Reid treating Luke's ex-boyfriend Noah as a patient? It sounds like something out of a soap opera!"

Noah shuffled in his seat uncomfortably.

"But what the hell? What's normal anyway for Oakdale?" She laughed, raising her glass. "Now, I know I'm biased, but Luke is one of the finest young men know. He _always_ puts himself above others, he always knows the right words to say and… he has the most loving soul. So you'd better take care of him, Reid Oliver, you hear me?"

Reid nodded seriously, taking Luke's hand under the table.

"Luke hasn't always had the best time in life, but all that's changed now. He's a writer! He's married- to a doctor! But I'll have to stop before I get jealous. Reid is a marvellous man and I wish you both all the happiness in the world darlings!"

"Hear hear!" said Lily and Holden, clapping Reid on the back and causing him to spill a bit of his drink.

"To Luke and Reid!" said everybody, holding up their glasses and cheering. Lucinda walked over and hugged both Reid and Luke very tightly, wiping a tear from her eyes.

"I'm so happy for you both!" she whispered.

By nine o' clock that evening everyone had eaten large quantities of wedding cake and Luke's grandma's home-cooking. Reid had been clapped on the back so many times that he made a mental note to get himself checked out by a chiropractor as soon as he got the chance and Chris had made a nuisance of himself by taking a slightly compromising picture of the happy couple when they were least expecting it. He had been ordered to go and take some nice pictures of the lake as the dancing began.

Luke dragged his complaining husband out onto the makeshift dance floor by the lake and forcibly took his hand, placing the other one around his waist.

"I don't dance." grumbled Reid as he struggled against Luke's grip.

"I don't care. It's tradition. All you have to do is hold onto me."

"I might've known you would do everything by the goddamn book."

"shh, just relax.. . Think about brains or something…"

The first song began playing: the Beach Boy's "Don't Talk Put Your Head on my Shoulder' as chosen by Luke, so Reid stopped struggling and meekly obeyed the words of the song.

If he closed his eyes, he couldn't see the gleeful expressions of everyone watching them and he let Luke lead the way as they swayed round the dance floor. This really wasn't so bad after all… It was actually… _nice._

When the song ended he opened his eyes and kissed Luke before he could get a chance to make a joke, as everyone clapped and stated to join them.

Every single female member of Luke's family insisted on dancing with Reid until Luke finally rescued him during David Bowie's 'Heroes'.

"What kind of a gay wedding is this?" complained Chris as he snapped a shot of them dancing together. "Where's Abba? Where's Lady Gaga or Cher?"

"Chris, would you please take your camera and your gay stereotypes _elsewhere_?" said Reid.

"No, don't worry," grinned Luke. "They're coming up later."

Reid bashed his head against Luke's shoulder and swatted Chris away wordlessly.

By ten o' clock Bob and Kim congratulated them one last time and left, along with some of the other older members of the party.

Then Noah came to say goodbye, shaking Reid's hand and giving Luke a hug.

"I'm… really happy for you, Luke."

Luke nodded.

"I'm glad you came… even if you did kind of crash the party."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that… I'm sorry about a lot of things."

"It's okay, Noah."

Noah looked wistfully at Luke and Reid's entwined hands.

"Well… I've got to get back to L.A. We're shooting tomorrow morning."

"I hope it all works out for you."

"You too, Luke. And you, Reid. See you, guys."

He walked off with Richard in tow and Luke muttered:

"Wow. He actually called you by your first name."

"Not nearly as exciting as when you first said it." replied Reid, squeezing his hand.

A few hours later the party began to wrap up. Jacob had fallen asleep in Katie's arms and Luke's feet were aching from dancing. Lily kissed both him and Reid on the cheek before she started packing all of the extra food away.

"I think this is going to last us for weeks."

"My husband could probably finish it in a day." said Luke, who had been referring to Reid like this all night. Reid thought about protesting but then realised that he didn't actually want him to stop.

After most people had left, hugging them goodbye and wishing them a good honeymoon, they sat down with Katie and Jacob, who was still out for the count.

"Thank god Chris has gone, I thought he would never leave… Oh and thanks for aiming the bouquet at me, Luke."

"No problem."

Lily and Holden approached the table, arms filled with left over food.

"Boys, your car is here! It's time to go."

Luke got up and hugged his mom and dad.

"Have fun sweetie."

Reid ruffled Jacob's hair and said

"Look after yourself, Katie." as they began walking towards the waiting taxi.

"It was such a beautiful, day guys." smiled Holden.

"Yeah," said Reid as he climbed into the back of the taxi. "It's been a _great _day."

Hours later Reid was watching Luke's eyelids fluttering as he battled the onslaught of sleep, his head bobbing against Reid's side. They were currently flying across the Atlantic Ocean, sitting in a first class cabin with a delightful amount of leg room.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Wake up."

"hmmm?"

"I want… to give you something."

Luke sat bolt upright and grinned.

"Yeah, I knew that would wake you up."

"What is it?"

"Don't get too excited… It's just…"

Reid reached into his pocket which still contained Luke's note from this morning and found what he was looking for.

He pulled out an ancient, battered wooden chess piece in the shape of a castle and handed it to Luke, who looked slightly bemused.

"It's… When I was young my dad threw out all my stuff… Like he didn't even want any reminder of me in the house…"

Luke put his hand on Reid's leg and looked pained for him.

"I was so mad. David and I used to play each other all the time as kids on this great chess set and he just… got rid of it."

"God, that's so cold…"

"I know… But I managed to save this one piece. It was always my favourite anyway. As a kid I used to think I could find a full sized version of that castle and live there, make it my home… So I wanted you to have it because now…"

Reid faltered, trying to think of how best to explain what it meant to him to have Luke as his husband, his partner forever, after years of being completely alone.

"Reid, you don't have to explain." said Luke, clasping the chess piece tightly in his hand.

"I'm your family now. Well, me and about fifty other siblings but you get the idea. I'll treasure it. Thank you."

He put it carefully into his pocket and they kissed for a very long time until Luke pulled away suddenly and said:

"Hey, maybe we could get a dog!"

"Uh, I think you're getting ahead of yourself, we haven't even started living in our new house yet."

"Yeah, but its big enough! And since I'll be at home writing all day it could keep me company while you're at the hospital."

"Next you'll be asking me to have a kid with you."

"Ugh no, there are far too many kids in our lives as it is… Maybe we could get one of those small cute dogs, you know-"

"-_No._ Those look ridiculous! I'd refuse to take it for walks."

"You _really_ think a small dog would ruin your image now, after everyone watched you dancing at our wedding?"

"Hey! I was good- if anything I was leading _you."_

Luke gave him a sharp elbow in the ribs.

"Is this our first fight as a married couple?"

"Here's to many, _many_ more!"

Luke drew Reid's face towards his and kissed him until his lips began to hurt. Then he let out a satisfied sigh and rested his head on his chest, ready for sleep to take him into the next day.

The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was Reid gently playing with his hair.

Reid watched his husband drift off to sleep before wrapping a blanket around them both.

_I'm home _he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Second Proposal**

Reid awoke before the alarm and automatically reached over to feel Luke's reassuringly warm body. But his hand just fell upon empty space. Groaning, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. For a moment he had forgotten the argument of the night before. It had been a blazing row. He tried to remember the details but it felt like his mind was working against him. _Why_ had he had so much to drink? Blearily he stumbled out of bed, not bothering to put any clothes on and wandered into the dark kitchen towards his coffee machine. That would jog his memory.

The familiar motions of spooning out the coffee beans and pouring the milk into his mug soothed him slightly. The mug had been a gift from Luke. The caption on the side read: 'just what the doctor ordered' with a cartoon dog wearing a lab coat, drinking coffee. Reid had pretended to find it corny and silly but he had used it every day since so Luke knew he was bluffing. It took Reid a moment to realise that he had put in two spoonfuls of sugar as well- that was how Luke liked it. Suddenly he missed Luke more than he had ever missed anyone in his entire life.

"Argh!" he dropped the mug onto the floor and it smashed into hundreds of pieces. Milky liquid began spreading across the floor as Reid watched, dumbfounded.

"Reid!" called Katie, running in wearing a dressing gown.

"Its okay, Katie I just dropped a cup."

He bent down and began mopping up with a cloth.

"Here, let me help you" said Katie, getting down on her knees and picking up the pieces.

"No, go back to bed"

"I'm up now, I might as well help."

Katie put all of the pieces into a plastic bag as Reid finished clearing the mess.

"Reid… Where's Luke?… I thought…"

"He's gone." said Reid grimly. Saying it out loud made it seem all the more real and terrifying.

"_Gone?"_ whispered Katie. "Did you two have a fight?"

"Yeah" sighed Reid, pinching his fingers between his brow and throwing himself onto the sofa. Katie followed tremulously.

"Well… what happened?"

"He… proposed to me. I turned him down."

"He _proposed?_ Oh my God! And you said no? _Why?"_

"Because he only did it to soften the blow… He's going away with Noah to work on their film in LA."

"_What?_ Without you?"

"He wants me to come. He's asking me to leave my job, my hospital wing, my _home_… to sit around being second fiddle to Noah."

"Reid, you're not-"

"-who has he spent almost every waking hour with for the past three months?"

"They _work_ together Reid! And it sounds like Luke's script is really taking off."

"They kissed."

"Are you serious? You mean Noah kissed Luke?"

"Yes, but its only a matter of time before… I've seen the way Noah looks at him. He's still in love with him. And sooner or later Luke's going to realise that he doesn't want some boring old man with a steady job… He wants Hollywood."

Katie sat down beside Reid and was silent for a moment. Reid tried very hard not to look at her.

"Well I never thought I'd say this, Reid… but you're underestimating yourself."

"What?"

"Luke asked you to marry him."

"Yeah, right after he told me about Noah kissing him and moving to LA."

"He did it to _reassure_ you. That no matter how successful their film is… He's with you, forever."

"But…" Reid scratched his head.

He was remembering how happy he had been last night before the argument, finally having Luke to himself for a night, no distractions, no Noah. They had made love in the attic of the farm and ate endless sandwiches in Luke's kitchen, with Reid constantly trying to put Luke off his cooking by kissing his neck and slapping his butt. They had gone swimming in the lake when it got dark and later on, Luke told Reid to close his eyes and count to fifty. When he opened them Luke was beside him, grinning. He was completely naked, beads of water glistening on his chest. Reid had been unable to resist touching him right there and then, out in the open. "Come on Reid," whispered Luke. "No ones here. Just take off your trunks. Are you scared?" he laughed and Reid was reminded of another occasion when he had been goaded by Luke into doing something he'd rather not. Only this time he was more than willing. Smiling, he slipped out of his boxers and Luke threw himself into his arms, kissing him and working his hands up and down his erection.

"Urgh…" Reid groaned. There was nothing in the world better than a hand job from Luke Snyder… Unless it was a blowjob… As if on command Luke bent down on his knees in the shallow water and began sucking on Reid, his blonde head bobbing up and down as Reid bit on his tongue to stop himself from crying out too loudly. The strange thrill of being outdoors and having Luke all to himself was almost too much pleasure to bear and he came violently, his hands in Luke's hair as Luke swallowed. Luke got up slowly and whispered into his ear. "I love you, Reid"

_This is it _thought Reid. _The apex of my existence_.

Reid cradled Luke against his chest. "I love you too." he said. They stood there like that for a while, enjoying each others love until Luke said suddenly: "wait there!"

Reid waited, watching Luke run back to the farm, wondering what he could possibly be doing. Whatever it was, he didn't think anything could top the visual treat of a naked, glistening Luke in the moonlight.

When Luke arrived back Reid was disappointed to see that he was now clothed. He had been hoping to return the favour. But Luke was calling for him from across the water and he came back to dry land, pulling on his clothes as Luke watched him. He seemed to be giddy with excitement but that wasn't unusual. It was one of the things Reid loved most about him.

"Okay, come _on_ Reid." Luke took him by the hand and led him into the house. The living room was filled with what seemed to be dozens of candles, giving everything a shimmery sense of unreality. Luke poured a glass of champagne for him and some coke for himself and pulled Reid onto the couch.

"Do you like it?" he asked, gesturing around the room.

"Its incredible… But why?"

"Reid…" he said. "I know I've been spending a _lot_ of time with Noah. And I know how much its bothered you… So I just need you to know that… well- the other night- it was late and I think Noah had had a bit too much to drink and…"

Reid took a gulp of champagne. He didn't like the direction this conversation had gone at all.

"…Well, he kissed me."

"That fucking-" began Reid, standing up suddenly.

"_-Reid!-"_

"The bastard _told_ me himself he was over you. He said I had nothing to worry about. Those were his exact words, the lying little-"

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter-"

"-Like hell it doesn't, just wait till I see him again-"

"-Because… Noah kissing me… Once upon a time it would have made me feel so… elated. Being wanted by him. Him initiating it."

"For Gods sake Luke, I don't want to hear it."

"No, listen. I felt _nothing_. Because he's not you. Because I'm not in love with him… So I realised… I'm going to do it, Reid. I'm following my dreams like you told me. I'm going to LA to work on the film"

Reid sat, motionless, feeling as though the wind had dropped out of his sails.

"Reid?"

Luke took Reid's hands in his own, facing him and said:

"And… I'd like you to come with me."

"Luke, I-"

"No, wait, let me do this Reid… I love you… so much. I cant imagine not spending the rest of my life with you."

Reid's eyes widened as Luke got down on one knee and pulled a small box from his pocket. He opened it and inside was a simple silver ring, glistening in the candlelight.

"Reid, will you marry me?"

"_What?"_

"I want us to be together… forever."

"Luke…"

"I want us to be partners. I want it in writing. I thought… I thought that's what you wanted?"

Luke's bottom lip was beginning to tremble. Oh God thought Reid I cant handle this.

His head was pounding and he was beginning to feel sick. This night had gone spectacularly wrong.

"You thought that's what _I _wanted? To get married? So you're only doing this to make me feel better, is that it? Poor old jealous Reid! Give him a ring and go off to Hollywood with your ex, that'll shut him up."

"That isn't it at all! I want to marry you!" Luke had gone red and was visibly shaking with rage.

"And you expect me to give up my job, my life just like that, do you?"

"You _know_ I'd do the same for you!"

"Well that's just it, Luke. _I wouldn't ask you to!"_

"So the answer's no?"

"The answer's _never!_ When have I _ever_ talked about marriage? What's the point? Why do we need to validate our relationship in front of a bunch of heterosexual morons?"

"Okay" Luke put the ring back into his pocket and started blowing out the candles.

"Oh, Luke, come on, I'm sorry."

"No, _I'm_ sorry Reid. I'm sorry the idea is so silly to you. I'm sorry I ever thought of wanting a ceremony to commit myself to you forever."

"Luke, please, I didn't mean it like that-"

"-I'm _sorry_ I thought you'd want to help me achieve what I want to do in life.."

"I _do_… I just…"

Luke blew the last candle out and they sat in the darkness. Reid was glad Luke couldn't see his face. He wanted to put his arms around Luke and hold onto him, tell him not to leave him. Not ever. But instead he sat in silence.

"I'm leaving tomorrow. Nine thirty… Reid? Reid, say something. Please."

"I… I need to go…"

He had swept out of the darkened room before he could catch a glimpse of Luke's face. That would only make it harder. Then he had walked to the only late-night bar in Oakdale and proceeded to drink himself into oblivion. He vaguely remembered getting into a taxi in the small hours of the morning.

And now he could hear his alarm ringing from his bedroom. Nine o' clock, that was the time he set it for on weekends.

"Oh my God." he whispered. He dashed into his room and pulled on some pants and a shirt. Then he collected his wallet and phone, before running out again, heading towards the door.

"Reid! Where are you going?"

"Oakdale airport. See you later."

Katie couldn't help smiling slightly and she watched him run off. She had a feeling he was going to figure this one out on his own.

Reid kept one eye on his phone and the other on the road. He had called Luke's number half a dozen times but so far there was no answer. And now he was stuck in a traffic jam. Typical. He drummed his fingers against the dashboard and thought for a moment about dumping his car altogether and making a run for it. But no, that would most likely take even longer.

"Come on, come _on_."

When they eventually started moving again Reid realised that he only had ten minutes left to reach Luke. And that was if Luke hadn't already boarded the plane.

Parking his car in the nearest spot, fines be damned, Reid began sprinting through the terminal, his eyes scanning the notices until he found a flight bound for LA.

"Please, let me through!" he gasped as he reached the desk where a sniffy blonde woman was looking at him with suspicion. "I need to speak to someone! Its urgent."

"Sir, we cant let you through unless you have a boarding pass."

"Fine, give me one. I'll pay whatever, just hurry up."

"And what flight would that be, sir?"

It took all of Reid's efforts not to swear at the woman as he said, through gritted teeth:

"The flight from Oakdale to LA, nine thirty boarding time."

The blonde woman smiled.

"I'm very sorry sir, I'm afraid that flight has already left."

"No, no it cant leave, not yet."

"It's up in the air as we speak, there's nothing I can do… Sir?"

But Reid had already started walking away. He felt as though he had been punched in the guts. Luke had done it, he had actually gone.

He went back to his car to find that he hadn't gotten a ticket but it barely even registered with him now. He started driving back home, only it wasn't home, it was nowhere. He still had his job as chief of staff, and his own newly designed hospital wing. It was everything he'd ever wanted… Or as least, it had been. Now everything he'd ever wanted was thousands of miles up in the air, flying away from him. What would life be like, without Luke? He supposed it would go back to the way it had been before. Microwave dinners at night, meaningless one night stands whenever he could fit them in, going back to an empty bed after a long hard shift…

He had gotten used to coming home and finding Luke in his bed. They didn't live together yet, technically but Luke was practically a lodger. He had a knack of knowing exactly what Reid wanted after a day of work: a sandwich some days or just to sit in silence on others. Mostly when he came home late Reid would be careful not to make any noise that would disturb Luke as he got undressed. Then he would slip beneath the sheets and wrap his arms around Luke's warm body. Luke would always sigh in contentment and pull him closer and they would both drift off into a happy, safe sleep.

How could he have taken that for granted?

He absent mindedly parked his car outside Java. It was where he and Luke liked to go on Saturday mornings, to get a cup of frothy, milky coffee with all the trimmings. Without knowing quite why he was doing it, he walked in and then stopped in his tracks as he saw who was sitting there.

Luke. He was sitting alone in the middle of the café, nursing a cup and looking apprehensive as he stared at Reid. He half wanted to run over and sweep him into his arms but he restrained himself and instead walked calmly over to take the seat opposite.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"So… You didn't go?… I mean, obviously you didn't go, otherwise why would you be here, but you didn't miss your flight or anything? You decided to stay, right?"

Reid scanned Luke's face for any sign of forgiveness.

"Yes. I'm staying."

"Oh. Good. Because I… I got up and remembered what I'd said last night and wanted you to know that I was wrong."

Luke narrowed his eyes.

"Admit it, Reid. You meant what you said. You don't want to marry me and your career will always be the most important thing to you."

"I didn't say that. I would never say that."

"But it's true."

"So why did you stay?"

"Because…" Luke sighed, swirling his coffee with a spoon. "Because I realised I was chasing Noah's dream, not mine."

"Oh. I would've come with you, you know."

"Reid, please don't insult my intelligence. You turned me down, okay."

"Well you sprung quite a lot on me last night!"

"Yeah and I hoped it would be a nice surprise, not one that would have you running away to drown your sorrows."

Luke looked so thoroughly miserable that Reid decided to swallow his pride.

"I drove to the airport this morning."

"What?" asked Luke, looking up.

"Yeah… I was hoping to catch you… And when they said the flight had already taken off I…"

"You what, Reid?"

Reid reached under the table to find Luke's hand.

"I realised I had made the biggest mistake of my life… Yeah, my work is my life. But so are you."

On a sudden inspiration Reid got off his chair and bent down on one knee."

"Reid, what are you-"

"-Which is why, Luke Snyder, I'm asking you to marry me."

"Reid get up! You're not serious, are you? You were dead set against marriage last night"

"I'm deadly serious. Times have changed since last night. Here!"

Reid held his thumb and forefinger together up to Luke, who was beginning to laugh.

"You're giving me an imaginary ring? Reid sit down, people are staring at you."

"Not until you answer me, Snyder, will you marry me?"

"Reid!" at least Luke had cheered up, he was doubled over with hysterics and people were peering round at them, trying to work out what was going on. From the sympathetic looks Reid was receiving he was sure they thought he was being rejected in the most humiliating way.

"I'm sorry but I cant believe you're actually proposing, and here of all places."

"Well get _used_ to the idea Luke and tell me your goddamn-"

Reid's pager suddenly beeped and he quickly got up to look at it.

"Shit."

"An emergency?"

"Yep, I've got to go, sorry."

"You want me to come with you?"

"No, it's a major accident, lots of casualties. I'll likely be at least ten hours… Think about it, Luke. I wasn't kidding."

Reid turned to go but Luke stopped him, grabbing him by the shoulders. He kissed him hard on the mouth and then whispered: "see you later" into his ear. Reid wrenched himself reluctantly away from Luke and started running to his car, He certainly was getting a lot of exercise today that was for sure.

There had been a five car pile up on the Oakdale motorway and the hospital was swarming with new patients. All the staff were called to action and Reid began treating those who needed the most urgent attention. By mid-afternoon, he had treated five major head- wounds, stitching the skin back together carefully and bandaging up the scull. It was the kind of work which made you forget about everything else and focus on the task at hand- there was no time for anything else.

By nine o' clock that evening most of the patients were resting, the danger zone over, they just had to give their wounds time to heal. But as Reid was washing his hands and getting ready to call it a day, Chris came rushing into his office, his face ashen.

"Dr Oliver! You've got to come quickly. One of the patients… we think she's having a brain aneurysm."

Reid pulled his lab coat on as he rushed back to the operating room. The woman lay on the table, just her face visible as the blue sheets covered the rest of her body. She looked bizarrely peaceful as the nurses rushed around her in a panic and her vitals on the screen beside her bleeped menacingly.

"Alright then." said Reid, pulling on is gloves. "I'm making an incision."

"Reid, you cant, she'll go into shock. She might have permanent brain damage." said Chris, shaking his head.

"Chris she's got internal bleeding by the looks of things. We've got no other choice. We leave her like this and she wont last the night."

Chris hesitated, beads of sweat dripping from his forehead then he nodded.

Reid sighed and got to work, only speaking to ask the nurses to hand him his scalpels. This was the critical moment, what he had trained for his entire adult life. This woman's life depended on his hands and his vast knowledge of the brain. He always saw this network of nerves and tissue as a landscape, an actual place. One false snip and the her entire sense of self could be taken away, one snip in the right direction and she would live to tell this tale as an anecdote at dinner parties when she was old.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I almost died?" He imagined her saying. She was a pretty woman, he could see that even now with her head cut open, dark lashes and full lips, her skin a beautiful shade of brown against the blue sheets with the fleshy red exposed at the head.

"Its going to be alright" he thought, as though she could hear it. He was making the final incision and her heart was still beating, she had survived all of that prodding around and she was still alive. "You're tough, lady." he thought. And the human body was seriously incredible.

Perspiring slightly, he twisted and took out his scalpel, asking the nurse to help him stitch her up. But the constant beep of the monitor suddenly changed to a loud drone.

"Reid… We've lost her."

Reid didn't look up. He kept looking at the woman, half expecting her to open her eyes. Se still looked so peaceful. Today when she had gotten into her car, to drive to work, or perhaps to go and see her boyfriend she had had no idea that this would be the day she died.

Reid felt a hand upon his shoulder. Chris.

"She's gone, Reid. You did the best you could."

"Yes… Let's cover her up."

This was always the strangest part of his job. He had shared a weird kind of intimacy with this total stranger. He had seen her last moments on earth, he had battled with nature to let her live, and he didn't even know her name. He could count on both hands the number of times this had happened in his career and it never hurt any less. Her family would grieve for her and reminisce and keep her possessions to remember her by. It would take months, years even, for their lives to go back to normal. Reid would be back at work on Monday as usual. It was all part of the job. Life and death. One day he could be in the same position. Or Luke. He shuddered and started walking out of the room, nodding at Chris as he left.

"You did good, Reid. You cant save everyone."

Numbly he went through the familiar motions of washing his hands and putting his things away. He left his office as some nurses were wheeling a hospital bed away down a corridor. The body. He watched it until they turned a corner out of sight. Feeling suddenly on the verge of tears he put his head in his hands and rubbed his face, trying to pull himself together.

"Reid?"

He dropped his hands to see Luke, standing in front of him, holding a plastic lunchbox filled with sandwiches. He set it down on the floor and opened his arms out to Reid, who gladly fell into them, squeezing Luke tightly, relishing his warmth and his heartbeat and his _life_. Luke didn't say anything for a long time, he just rubbed Reid's back and stroked his hair. He knew what had happened. He could always tell by the look in Reid's eyes.

"My answer's yes by the way." he muttered.

Reid stopped squeezing him and held him at arms length, looking into his eyes to see if he was teasing. He was smiling but there was no hint of mischief in them.

"Really?"

"Yes, I'll marry you."

Reid went back to hugging him tightly.

"You know, for someone who didn't do hugs until recently you certainly seem to have gotten the hang of them."

Reid kissed Luke twice on his smooth cheek and once on the mouth.

"Well it all depends on _who_ I'm hugging."

"Ah, I see, well I'm honoured, Dr Oliver."

"You should be, Mr Snyder, or should I say, the future Mr Oliver."

"Mr _Oliver? _What about _Dr_ Snyder?"

"Hmm, no, we'll have to see about that, it doesn't really have the same ring to it."

Reid put an arm around Luke and they started walking down the corridor towards the exit. Various passing nurses smiled indulgently at them and Reid scowled back at them.

"Wait till everyone hears we're getting married." grinned Luke as they walked through the car park.

"They'll think you've lost your mind."

Luke got into the drivers seat of the car.

"You haven't really changed at all, have you Reid?"

"Hey what do you mean? I've been working really hard on my people skills!"

Luke laughed and rolled his eyes.

"No, I mean… Oakdale's full of horrible people trying to pretend they're really good. And you're the complete opposite."

Reid sighed and leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes.

"Yes, well done Luke. Your inquisitive writer's brain has me all figured out."

Luke turned the keys in the ignition but he didn't start driving.

"I was never really going to go you know. To LA."

"I know."

"Oh and that's why you rushed off in a blind panic this morning-"

"-How did you?" began Reid, opening his eyes.

"Katie told me. I spoke to her when you were at the hospital. I told her everything. She's really happy for us by the way."

Reid shook his head.

"That gossiping woman…"

"And she and Jacob are staying at a friend's tonight, to give us some space."

"That wonderful woman…"

"Right. Let's go home then. You look like you could use some sleep."

"Amongst other things" smirked Reid, giving Luke a sideways glance as they started driving.

By the time they got back to the apartment it was almost midnight and as much as Reid wanted to spend some quality time with Luke, his eyelids were drooping and his stomach was rumbling.

"Its okay, Reid. Here, eat these." Luke held out his box of sandwiches. They were a mixture of beef, pastrami, mustard and lettuce on whole wheat baguette- a speciality of Luke's and Reid's new favourite sandwich.

Luke watched him eating and swilling down beer with a mixture of affection and disgust.

"Reid, what do you prefer, me or food?"

"Hmm?" he said with his mouthful. "Oh come on, I'm marrying you aren't I? Not this sandwich."

"Well I wouldn't put it past you. If it was legal."

"They've only just made it legal for two consenting adults of the same sex to marry. I think it'll take another few millennia for the man and food nuptials legislation to be passed in congress."

After Reid had finished eating his sandwich and waxing lyrical about the idea of committing himself to it forever he put his hands on Luke's waist and pulled him close.

"I can think of something else I'd like to eat now." he murmured. He got up, dragging Luke with him and pushed him onto the bed.

"Just as long as you don't bite it right off_- oh!"_

Reid had managed to remove Luke's jeans and underpants with one enormous tug, revealing his erection.

"But its so delicious," Reid whispered before mounting him and removing his shirt. Then he kissed Luke on his open mouth, sucking on his lips, tasting him and feeling him respond with enthusiasm. But then Luke stopped suddenly and broke it off.

"Reid, you don't have to do this."

"What?"

"I know you've had a hard day. You're tired."

"I _am_ tired" agreed Reid. "But I hope I'm never too tired to fuck my fiancée."

Luke beamed at him.

"Okay then." he sighed, arching his back and pressing his body into Reid's who was removing his own clothes at top speed.

Luke never got tired of the reveal of Reid's chest. He was so lean that it was always a surprise to see those defined muscles, those strong arms and the rest of him… Well, people might say that Reid was the lucky one, to get Luke but if they had any idea…

"You're gorgeous." he said, knowing it would annoy Reid rather than flatter him. To Luke's surprise, Reid said nothing but then he became aware that it was because he had his head down between Luke's legs and was licking every inch of skin he could find. Luke shivered pleasurably as Reid's tongue found his engorged cock and he worked his way up and down it. He was going incredibly slowly, deliberately drawing out Luke's pleasure for as long as he could. Luke clutched at he bedclothes, gasping:

"Oh God, Reid… Oh God…"

Now Reid took his entire cock in his mouth and started moving very very fast.

"Oh _God_" said Luke, as his body was rocked by Reid's rhythm. Finally he came with a tremendous shudder, a white hot jolt of pleasure surging all over his body. Reid licked him clean as he tried to get his breathing back to normal, his body still tingling from his orgasm. Reid took a moment to look at him, legs splayed, cheeks flushed before crawling back up to kiss him and lie down next to him.

"Wow… that was… wow…" said Luke, feeling stupid. It was impossible to express how good Reid was at making him feel good but he wanted to try.

"I've just never… felt so… like it's never been so intense before, you know… I don't know how you… Reid?"

Reid sighed deeply and Luke knew he was asleep. He watched his chest rise and fall for a few moments before pulling the bed sheets over them both and snuggling next to him.

"Poor Reid. We never even got a chance to fuck before you fell asleep."

_But there's always tomorrow_. Thought Luke happily. _And the rest of our lives._


End file.
